


What if

by PJ2



Category: CHiPs (TV)
Genre: Drama, Love, M/M, Mpreg, current day setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:39:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9911669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJ2/pseuds/PJ2
Summary: What if when Ponch tells Jon some important news, Jon doesn't know how to respond and a calm conversation turns into their first fight?





	1. Chapter 1

Frank Poncherello rolled over in bed he was just starting to wake up. His boyfriend, Jon Baker was in the other room reading a mystery novel on the couch. Ponch was dreading this moment. He had been feeling pretty crappy lately and surprisingly right now he felt almost normal…but his emotions weren’t in the best shape. He had been to the doctor a few days ago and told the doctor he was crazy when the doctor told him the news. Ponch just couldn’t believe it…but now…now everyday it was becoming more and more believable to him.

Ponch slowly pulled himself up out of bed and headed for the living room knowing he needed to tell Jon now. He had to get it out now while he wasn’t having horrible morning sickness.

Jon and Ponch didn’t live together, but they did spend a lot of time staying at each other’s apartments. Last night Ponch had fallen asleep on Jon’s bed in the middle of trying to talk to him, and Jon just held Ponch close in his arms and cuddled all night long. Jon didn’t mind it if Ponch showed up at his door late at night wanting to stay the night…but Ponch never would say he wanted to stay they’d just somehow end up in bed and Ponch would fall asleep. Jon knew Ponch wanted to stay he just had a hard time of saying it for some reason.

Jon had shown up at Ponch’s door a few times before too…and those nights were crazy. Those were the nights when things really started to happen…especially one night three weeks ago.

Ponch walked into the living room and saw Jon sitting on the couch peacefully reading a book. Ponch felt the palms of his hands start to become very sweaty as he was growing very nervous. He came and sat beside Jon and cleared his throat.

Jon turned and smiled when he saw Ponch. “Hey, sleepyhead,” he said with a smile he was about to lean in for a kiss when Ponch spoke.

“Jon…uh…we…um…we need to talk.”

Jon set his book aside and turned to face Ponch. “Alright, what’s up?” he asked.

Ponch cleared his throat and dried a tear that already fell. "Um...uh so I went to the doctor last week...and uh...when he told me...what...when he said what he said I completely ignored it...but...uh....I think he might've been telling the truth." Ponch paused having even gotten that much out was a shocker to him, he was so nervous right now he was even a little shaky and Jon was growing concerned.

“What did he say?” Jon asked.

Ponch cleared his throat again and looked down at the floor. "Uh...I'm...pregnant..." he said quietly.

"What...? Really?" Jon asked in shock and confusion.

"Yeah."  Ponch was still staring at the floor.

"Wow.." Jon cleared his throat. He had no idea what to say

"Sorry..."  Ponch said not looking up at Jon at all.

 

"Why are you sorry?" Jon asked.

"It wasn't supposed to happen...you probably don't wanna have a baby anyway." Ponch got off the couch before Jon could say anything to him. He already had made up his mind that Jon probably didn't want him or the baby anymore so he started to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"Well...this is your apartment...so uh...I'm going home..."

"Why?"

"Why should I stay? I told you everything and you didn't even seem the least bit interested. "

Jon stood up. "Are you being serious right now? I’m HAPPY that we're having a baby. I'm just shocked, that’s all."

Ponch stared at him fighting tears. "Well you could've said something..."

"..If you found out your partner was having a baby, you'd be speechless for a bit too,” Jon shot back.

Ponch stared at him. "Yeah....but if I knew that my partner was upset and thought I didn't want it, and said something to me I would've said a whole lot more than what you said."

"It’s hard when the other is about to LEAVE and I'm in a rush to stop you from doing that..."

Ponch went over and sat in a chair. "Fine...I'll stay a little longer." he obviously sounded a little irritated now.

Ponch stared at Jon now. "Even if the other was about to leave...you obviously got their attention and kept them here...so you might wanna start talking."

Jon didn’t speak up soon enough he was thinking of the right words to say and they just sat in silence for a few minutes. Ponch couldn’t take it anymore he got up again. “Jon, I waited and you still didn’t have anything to say.” Tears were stinging his eyes. “I’m leaving, you don’t want us,” he said heading for the door.

Jon stood up and rushed after him. “Ponch, don’t go…”

Ponch didn’t even look back at Jon…Jon had pulled that one off before and he wasn’t gonna waste more time sitting there for Jon to just be silent.

CHPCHPCHP

Ponch sat in his bed crying. He flat out refused to go to work today, he was a mess. He called in sick…which was only half true. What Ponch didn’t know was that when he called his sergeant, Getraer had heard in Ponch’s voice how upset he was…and decided to pay a little visit to his place.

Ponch heard a knock at the door. He was a little hesitant to go, what if it was Jon? The last thing he wanted was to see Jon…it was Jon’s fault Ponch was in this mess…and Jon was so shocked by it that he couldn’t even say a word. Ponch understood being speechless, but sometimes you had to at least find something to say…or a hug could’ve worked too. That spoke louder than anything else he could’ve said.

Ponch opened the door to find Getraer standing there. “Oh…hi, Sarge…” Ponch said letting him in. He then went and sat on the couch, after Getraer took a seat in a chair.

“Poncherello, is everything alright?”

“Yeah…um…me and Jon just had our first fight…”

“About what?”

Ponch didn’t say a word.

“I understand if you’d rather not talk about it…but uh calling in sick? I understand you’re extremely upset from the argument, but don’t you think that you could’ve explained a little better than making something up over the phone?”

Ponch nodded. “Yeah…sorry.”

“It’s fine, I’ll still give you the day off though. You’re too upset to be working.”

Ponch nodded and thanked him then Getraer left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon gets some help from his friends.

Jon got into work and didn’t see Ponch anywhere…but maybe it was for the best. He knew Ponch was really upset, and he knew that he needed to get some advice from someone so he went to his friends.

Jeb, Bear, and Grossie were all gathered around talking in the break room. Jon walked in and they smiled. “Hey there, how’s Ponch feeling? Heard he called in sick,” Bear said.

Jon stared at them he had no idea Ponch called in sick…and he wasn’t about to make something up. “Guys to be honest me and Ponch just had our first fight,” he said.

Bear’s smile faded. “What happened?” he asked concerned now knowing that Ponch wasn’t there.

“Before you think I did something terribly wrong wipe the thought away. I didn’t hurt him or anything…he uh…well he dropped some pretty shocking news and I didn’t know how to react.”

Now it was Grossie’s turn to ask. “What did he tell you?”

“He uh…well…” Jon bit his lip still shocked by the news himself. “Ponch is pregnant,” he said.

All three guys exchanged glances with each other then smiled at Jon. “Awe, Jon you’re gonna be a daddy,” Jeb said with a smile.

Jon looked at him. “Yeah…if Ponch ever lets me come near him and the baby.”

“Of course he will! Apparently he loved you enough to let you make the child…so he’ll love you enough to let you be with it too,” Grossie said.

The way he put it made Jon cringe. He didn’t like talking about making kids in front of his friends…but then again how else are you supposed to explain how the baby got there?

“Tell me, Jon…is Ponch good in bed with you?” Grossie asked.

“Is he what?” Jon asked shocked he was even hearing those words.

“Well…I mean does he enjoy being in bed with you and doing whatever naughty things you two end up doing. You should be married before you start messing around having sex, Jon.”

Jon rolled his eyes. “Yeah, thanks dad…now can you help me with my problem?”

“First answer the question,” Grossie said.

Jon stared at him. Why did he have to answer this? He sighed. “Alright fine…yes he loves it…but don’t tell anyone I told you that. He enjoys whatever we end up doing…and NO it’s not always something naughty, Grossie.”

Grossie just smiled as he watched Jon’s face go red. “Yeah that’s nice…that means he loves you, Jon. If he can enjoy _that_ with you then he loves you.”

“I already know he loves me,” Jon said.

“Why are you coming to us then? Confess your deep love for him and marry the guy already,” Jeb said cutting in.

Now Jon turned a shade redder.

“Look, Jon…you should’ve married him a while ago, finding someone you’re happy with and having a relationship like what you have with Ponch isn’t something that everyone gets. So you gotta catch them and hold on before they can get a chance to get away…and don’t sweat it having your first fight just means that you’re not a fake couple. Fakes never fight…they just think whatever the other person says has to always be perfect then they go home and complain about it all day long,” Bear said.

Jon nodded. “Well I’m gonna go talk to Ponch…thanks, guys.”

“No prob…make sure that we get good seats at the wedding,” Grossie said with a laugh.

“And we’re the first to know about the baby’s name and gender,” Bear added in.

“And as soon as Ponch starts showing we all get to go out together for lunch,” Jeb said quickly.

Jon stared at them. “Are you serious?”

“YES”

“Why’s it so important that you know the name and gender before everyone else? And why does he have to be showing before we go out for lunch?” Jon asked confused the wedding seats wasn’t anything he had to ask about he already knew why Grossie wanted a good seat.

“We helped you out with your problem so the least you could do is tell us the gender and name before everyone else knows so we feel special,” Bear replied.

“And…we can go out before then too…but it’s just more exciting for me when I get to see my good friend starting to pop…” Jeb said hoping that made sense to Jon.

Jon just laughed and shook his head. “As long as you don’t make him feel uncomfortable it’s fine,” he said.

“Great!”

CHPCHPCHP

Jon pulled into the parking lot at Ponch’s place and grabbed the box of ding dongs he’d bought at the store on the way over. Most people would’ve gotten flowers, or a box of chocolates…but for Ponch…Jon got him ding dongs. Jon made his way up to Ponch’s room and knocked on the door.

Ponch answered it, his eyes were tear stained and he didn’t even smile when he saw Jon. He looked down at the floor and stepped aside letting him in.

Jon walked in and gave Ponch a big hug. “Ponch I love you…I’m sorry about earlier…I was just…” he stopped searching for words to say.

“Jon, it’s fine…I understand if you don’t want me or the baby…” Ponch said wiping another tear.

"Ponch I'm elated that you're pregnant and I love you too much to let you go. I want to continue to be in your life and in the baby's life,” Jon said putting a hand on Ponch’s stomach.

Ponch stared at him tears starting to fall. "R-Really?"

"Yes, really."

Ponch tried to dry the tears and stop them from falling. "I'm sorry....I'm a mess..."

"You're a beautiful mess." Jon hugged him. Ponch didn’t seem to notice what Jon had said he moved on to the next thing he wanted to say.

"Sorry for starting our first fight..." Ponch said crying on Jon.

 

"It's okay"

Ponch smiled slightly at Jon. "I love you."

"I love you more"

Ponch didn't even say anything he was too busy enjoying his hug from Jon.

He didn't mind

"I guess we gotta tell Getraer..."  

"Tell him what, that we love each other?" Jon said with a smile.   


Ponch stared at Jon he was terrified about telling Getraer the news and Jon's joking wasn't helping. "He already knows that, Jon..."   


Jon nodded then noticed how upset Ponch looked. "Hey, calm down...getting stressed out like this isn't good for you...or the baby," Jon said he gave Ponch a soft kiss on the cheek. "We'll go together and tell him first thing tomorrow.

Ponch nodded then Jon pulled away. “Ponch…there’s something I’ve been meaning to ask you…I just…haven’t had the right chance…” he started as he dug into his pocket.

Ponch just stared at him.

Jon pulled out a small box but before opening it he handed Ponch the ding dongs. “I brought you these,” he said.

Ponch smiled. “Thanks…”

Jon nodded then went back to the small box. Jon was on one knee. “Francis Poncherello, will you do the honor of making me the happiest man alive?” he started as he opened the box. “Will you marry me?”

Ponch had more tears start to fall and nodded his head. “Yes, yes I will.”

Jon stood up and pulled Ponch into his arms. “I love you,” he whispered softly in his ear.

“I love you too.”

When they made it to bed that night though, Ponch was dreading tomorrow when they had to tell Getraer some very important news.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon decides to take Ponch away from LA for a little while.

Ponch dreaded the moment of having to go talk to Getraer, so instead of getting up early to do it he made every excuse he could think of to get out of it.  He ended up not having to make too many excuses, because most his morning was taken up by him being sick.

Jon now that he knew why Ponch was so sick wasn’t nearly as worried as he had been, but he still got worried when it was bad.

“Ponch, are you sure we should go to work today?” Jon asked a little concerned.

“Oh…” Ponch started trying to pretend like he wanted to go. “Jon why would we skip it? I’m fine,” he said just as he turned to throw up some more.

“Uh-huh fine…I’m totally buying it,” Jon said standing there with his hand on his hips. “Ponch I don’t think…” he started but then Ponch was finally finished for now and washing his face.

“Jon…if we don’t go today then we’ll just keep putting it off. Believe me, I know.”

Jon put his arms around Ponch in a loose hug not wanting to hug too tight in case Ponch needed to get away. “Ponch I was just concerned about you, that’s all.”

Ponch nodded.

Jon stared at him for a long minute. “We should get ready now if we’re going,” he said.

Ponch nodded and headed back to the bedroom.

Jon followed close behind, but for some reason Ponch didn’t really feel like he wanted Jon in the room while he got ready. He pulled on his uniform and was having trouble with the pants.

Jon just watched.

Ponch was feeling a little embarrassed…Jon was watching him and he couldn’t get his uniform to fit. He finally did but it was very snug. And within a few minutes Ponch was once again throwing up in the bathroom.

“That’s it, we’re not going anywhere today,” Jon said having seen enough.

Ponch couldn’t protest or say anything he was still throwing up.

Jon called Getraer and told him Ponch was sick and that Jon was staying home with him.

When Ponch had finished throwing up and washed his face he turned to Jon. “But…I just got ready…and that took a lot of work,” he protested.

“Yes, but you’re not feeling well.”

“It’s not like I’m gonna feel any better tomorrow, Jon.”

Jon was silent. “We need to get away for a bit…” he said.

“But…” Ponch started.

“You need to get to talk to your parents about this…and then I know my mom would have a lot to say too,” Jon said.

“Jon…” Ponch started to protest.

“Hey, listen to me, Ponch…when we get back we’ll tell Getraer…but right now we need to go talk to our parents…and it doesn’t help that yours are in Chicago and mine are in Wyoming…we’ll be gone for a while…you think you’ll be up for that?”

“I’ll be fine…but you really think we should go, now?”

Jon just nodded. “Get into something comfortable and we can go clothes shopping before we leave town.”

Ponch smiled at that thought he gave Jon a hug. “Thank you so much! You have no idea how much I need this,” he said.

Jon just smiled and gave him a kiss.

CHPCHPCHP

As they were leaving town Jon sent a text to Getraer and said that he had to take Ponch to Chicago. With that Getraer thought Ponch was sick with something serious, because there were some big named medical hospitals out in Chicago that Jon could’ve been going to.

Jon assured Getraer that Ponch would be okay.

Ponch fell asleep in the car, after they had finished clothes shopping and were on their way out of town. Jon stopped for food though.

“Hey, um…are you hungry?” Jon asked shaking Ponch very gently to wake him up.

Ponch just stared at him slowly starting to fully become aware of everything.

“Are you hungry?” Jon repeated. “Do you think you can keep something down?” he added a little worried about getting him food then having to deal with him throwing up a lot more during the car ride.

“Um…I’m kinda hungry…but…I don’t know what I want to eat…and even if I knew…I don’t know…I mean I think my stomach has calmed down for now…but I’m afraid to risk it…”

“Hey, you gotta eat sometime,” Jon replied.

“Maybe we can stop again a little later,” Ponch suggested.

“That could work…and until you can eat I won’t eat. I don’t want to eat in front of you.”

“Aww you’re too good to me,” Ponch said with a smile.

Jon smiled back at him.

CHPCHPCHP

A few hours later Ponch was super hungry, and Jon had no choice but to stop and find something for Ponch to eat.

Jon stopped at a gas station and went inside with Ponch. “Just pick out whatever looks good to you,” Jon said. He wished they could’ve stopped by a fast food place or something but this was the closest stop.

Ponch walked off and a few minutes later returned with a hotdog, and some ice cream.

“Yum…I was thinking about these nachos,” Jon said pointing to the nachos he’d been staring at.

“Then get them,” Ponch said with a smile.

Jon nodded and smiled at Ponch. He got the nachos then went up to the counter with all the food and bought it. They went outside and sat down to eat. They decided not to leave until they were finished.

Ponch enjoyed his food, and when he was done got up and went to the garbage to throw the wrapper and the cup from the ice cream away. Jon was still eating his nachos when Ponch returned. Ponch thought it looked really good.

“Can I…” he started but then stopped feeling bad about trying to eat Jon’s food when he just ate.

Jon smiled. “Go ahead,” he said moving the nachos closer to Ponch.

Ponch just smiled then grabbed one of the chips and ate it. “Mmm…thanks, babe.”

“No problem.”

CHPCHPCHP

They were on the road again, Jon knew it would be a long drive. Ponch had already started to fall asleep again. Jon turned on the radio and it began to softly play slow love songs, soon Ponch was out like a light.

Jon just looked over and smiled at him. “How’d I get so lucky?” he asked himself as he continued to drive.


	4. Chapter 4

They had to stop at a rest stop for a night, Jon noticed Ponch was cold so he took off his coat and put around Ponch like a blanket. Then he snuggled up to him. The next day early in the morning they were back on the road. Ponch was still asleep, and Jon just kept driving he knew they’d have to stop when Ponch woke up though so he wanted to get as far as he could while they Ponch was still asleep.

When Ponch woke up they stopped so Ponch could throw up for a while. Jon waited for Ponch.

CHPCHPCHP

Finally they reached Chicago, and Ponch was exhausted from the long trip. Even though he had slept over half of that trip he was still exhausted and as soon as they pulled into the driveway of the Poncherello’s home they saw Nathan and Maria sitting on the front porch sipping lemonade.

Maria saw the car pull up, it was Ponch’s car. Jon had taken Ponch’s car because Ponch was more comfortable in it than he was in the truck. When she saw the car she smiled knowing who had just showed up, and it was a pleasant surprise.

Maria and Nathan rushed over to the car.

Jon was just starting to open the door.

“Jon!” Maria said happily, knowing Ponch and Jon had been dating a while so she’d grown rather found of Jon.

“Hello, Mrs. Poncherello.”

“Oh please, just call me Maria,” she told him.

Jon nodded as he stepped out of the car he gave her a hug. Then both parents peeked inside to see Ponch just waking up. “Hello, sleepyhead,” Nathan said with a smile.

Ponch had never realized how much he missed his parents until now.

“Hi, Dad…hi Mom.”

Maria smiled at the sight of seeing her youngest child there in front of her. She hadn’t seen him in what seemed like a million years.

Ponch slowly got out of the car as Jon ran over to the other side to help him. “Jon, I’m fine,” Ponch whispered to him trying to get Jon to back off a little.

Jon nodded a little and stepped back.

Maria and Nathan rushed over to the other side and gave Ponch a big hug.

“How are you, Francis?” Maria asked as she held him in her arms.

“I’m doing alright…” Ponch started then looked at Jon.

“We should uh…go inside…me and Ponch have some news for you,” Jon cut in.

They nodded and went inside. The living room was a wide open space, and there were three couches. Jon sat on one couch, and Ponch sat on another Maria and Nathan sat together on a different couch. Jon was thinking about moving over by Ponch but changed his mind just for this moment because he knew as soon as the news popped out the parents would be right beside Ponch.

“So…uh…me and Ponch are engaged,” Jon told them.

Maria nodded. “Francis told me.”

Jon looked at Ponch he wondered if Ponch had already told her the other news too. “Did he tell you…that we…that we’re having a baby?” Jon asked.

Maria’s eyes got wide. “No…no he didn’t.” she looked over to Ponch who was starting to get tears in his eyes and she didn’t even need to ask who was pregnant she knew who it was. She had pieced it all together from the information she had already and what she’d seen. She and Nathan moved over and hugged Ponch. “Oh baby, why didn’t you tell me?” she asked holding him.

“We were already coming…I thought I’d tell you then…”

Maria nodded. She just smiled knowing she was gonna be a grandma. Nathan also was hugging Ponch. He put his hand on Ponch’s tummy, something he’d done to Maria countless times when she was pregnant with their children. “How do you feel? Is the baby treating you okay?” he asked.

“Morning sickness is pretty bad…but other than that everything is fine. I’m feeling alright, right now,” Ponch told him.

Jon smiled watching Ponch being loved on by his parents.

Nathan then reached his hand out to Jon. Jon wasn’t sure what to do so he grabbed the hand and soon was pulled onto the couch. “Join the family, Jon…” Nathan whispered.

Jon just smiled. He was more than happy to follow that order.

CHPCHPCHP

Ponch and Jon stayed for a month and a half then left heading for Jon’s family’s house in Wyoming. Ponch had only been there once for Thanksgiving last year and wasn’t sure how well he was gonna be accepted for his second visit when they told Jon’s parents that Jon and Ponch were getting married and having a baby. Ponch was a little more than nervous. But Jon kept him calm all the way there. As soon as they arrived it almost felt like the same as when they had gotten to Ponch’s parents house. Jon’s mom and dad were sitting on the porch sipping lemonade and rushed out to greet them.

They came inside and let the news just spill out.

Nancy and Kevin Baker only smiled. “Welcome to our family, Ponch,” Nancy said coming over to the couch, sitting beside Ponch, and pulling him into a hug. He wasn’t even married to Jon yet and they were already ready for it to happen.

“How far along is he?” Kevin asked Jon since Ponch was a little busy getting hugs from Nancy and being loved by her.

“About two months almost,” Jon replied.

Kevin smiled. “Well this is exciting...it’s been a little quiet not having any babies in the family lately,” Kevin said.

Jon just smiled.

“Oh, hey Ponch you’re in luck. Nancy here just so happens to be a seamstress…she can make you some really nice outfits to last for the next few months,” Kevin added.

Ponch looked at Nancy and she smiled even bigger. “That’s true…and it won’t even cost you a dime.”

“Awe thanks,” Ponch said.

“It’s not a problem,” Nancy said she gave Ponch a kiss on the cheek then she got up and headed off to another room.

Ponch looked up at Jon not sure what to say. He was a little overwhelmed he wasn’t expected to be accepted like this it was as if he had been there forever.

Jon took a seat beside Ponch and put an arm around him. “Welcome to my family, Ponch. We’re just as welcoming as your family is,” he said with a smile just before he and Ponch shared a kiss.

Ponch cuddled to Jon. “Baker, I kinda like it here…it’s nice and calm…and cozy…and nothing crazy is gonna happen in the next second like if we were in Chicago or L.A.” Ponch whispered softly to Jon as he was starting to fall asleep.

“Yeah, it is pretty peaceful…until you have to start doing all the work around the ranch,” Jon said.

Ponch made a face. “Well…I wasn’t thinking about that…” Ponch said.

Jon laughed. “Of course you weren’t. Well, enjoy Wyoming, okay?” Jon replied kissing him on the top of the head.

CHPCHPCHP

A month went by, and at three months pregnant Ponch was starting to show…or as Jeb had said it before he started to pop. Ponch hated it though. He tried everything he could to try to hide it. Jon walked in on Ponch in the bedroom still at Jon’s mom and dad’s in Wyoming.

“Ponch?” he asked.

Ponch turned and looked at him. “Jon…I…I look awful!” he said tears filling his eyes.

Jon looked down at Ponch’s growing tummy and smiled. “Aww, Ponch no…you look amazing,” he said coming over and giving him a hug.

Ponch shook his head. “No…” he started. “I don’t wanna be like this…I’m turning into some sorta freak…and everyone’s gonna hate me…just look at me, Jon…how I’m I gonna hide this?”

“Hey, who said you needed to hide it?” Jon asked putting a hand on Ponch’s stomach. “I love it…”

“Of course you do,” Ponch muttered.

“Hey, I’m serious, Ponch. What’s wrong?”

“Jon…I…” Ponch bit his lip.

“Look, Ponch I know it’s hard for you to deal with, but listen to me…you’re pregnant with our baby…not very many guys are lucky like you to even get pregnant. You should be happy…sure you’re gonna have to go through a few changes…and…sorry to break it to you, babe but…uh…weight gain comes with it…the baby needs room to grow…”

Ponch just stared at Jon.

Jon pulled Ponch a little closer. “Hey, you listen to me, Poncherello whatever happens you are always mine…no matter what people say or what you think I will always love you…and this…this baby,” Jon paused looking at Ponch’s stomach and smiling really big he didn’t realize just how excited he was till now. “This baby is ours…and I love it…and I’m sure you love it too. Ponch, we made this together out of love…” Jon paused seeing Ponch get squirmy. “Okay so promise me something, okay…” he started.

“What’s that?”

“You’re gonna love every minute of this, no matter how uncomfortable this makes you feel. This child deserves all the love it can get…I mean it does have one of the very best people in the whole world carrying it for nine months.”

Ponch only nodded and smiled. Then looked down at his growing belly again. He wasn’t exactly thrilled…but he wasn’t displeased either. Jon smiled. “I love you.” He gave Ponch a kiss. “Now let’s get ready we’ve got a trip back to L.A. today,” Jon added.

Ponch groaned. “You mean we have to go back? Sarge is gonna see me like this…”

“Ponch what did you just…” Jon started.

“Oh yeah…sorry, Jon.” Ponch smiled. “I…uh…I can’t wait to see Jeb and everyone else…but not so excited about Sarge…I mean I already know that everyone else is gonna be happy…Jeb sent me a message earlier this week…he misses us…he wanted me to send pictures…and I couldn’t find any so I sent a picture of me today…and then a picture of you yesterday…Jeb is like thrilled for some reason…”

Jon smiled turning a deep shade of red. “Jeb couldn’t wait to see you pop…” he said quietly.

“He what?” Ponch asked.

Jon repeated a little louder and watched Ponch’s eyes get wide. “Jeb was just excited…he said it was just more fun when you start showing…” he added.

Ponch rolled his eyes. “Oh brother…maybe I don’t wanna see Jeb.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Ponch are back to work

Ponch and Jon had been home for one night, and surprisingly made it without being noticed and were able to have a peaceful night. But as soon as morning came Jon received a phone call…

“BAKER! Just when are you and Poncherello coming back!?” yelled an angry Getraer.

“Oh…uh, Sarge…we’ll be in…” he paused looking over at Ponch who was fast asleep still. He knew he’d hate this…but it had to be done. “We’ll be in, in about an hour,” Jon replied.

“An hour? You mean you’re in town?”

“Yeah we got back late last night…sorry for not keeping you too up to date….but thanks for letting us go.”

Getraer’s tone of voice changed half way through the conversation as he heard how worn out Jon was. He didn’t even need to see Jon to know he was exhausted it was a long drive from Wyoming to L.A. and Jon drove the whole time. Sleeping in the car wasn’t the most comfortable so the nights were short and the days were long. It took a few days because of all the stops they had to make.

“Okay, it’ll just be a half day since you just got back and you sound tired…I assume Poncherello isn’t even up yet?” Getraer guessed.

“And you’re absolutely correct, Sarge…but he’ll be up soon.”  

CHPCHPCHP

Getraer didn’t see Jon and Ponch come in he just saw that they were already seated in the back of the room and Ponch was keeping himself pretty well hidden. Getraer wasn’t sure why…maybe it was because he was tired and didn’t want anyone to notice…? Who knows? Ponch did some weird things sometimes. Getraer didn’t make a huge announcement about them being back because he could tell they didn’t feel like being noticed right now…though it was obvious they had been noticed because some officers kept glancing back at Ponch.

When Getraer finished he left the room with another officer to help him look at a report that needed to be perfect for the captain. While he was off doing that Ponch and Jon got up and tried to sneak off. “Well we’ve been seen he knows we were here…let’s go home now,” Ponch said.

“Hey, not so fast, Ponch…” Grossie said stopping him.

Ponch looked at Grossie confused.

“You haven’t said hi to all your friends. We’ve been dying to see you,” Grossie said.

Jeb heard Ponch’s name and he came over as fast as he could. His eyes were dancing with delight when he saw his friend. His eyes were also smiling…he was just very excited and happy and it reflected in his eyes. “Oh my gosh, Ponch you look even better in person than you did in that picture...you really did pop,” Jeb said. Then he smiled at Ponch again then smiled looking down at Ponch’s growing tummy. “Ponch you look amazing!” he gave him a hug.

Just as Jon had feared, Jeb was making Ponch feel a little awkward. Jon had to pull Jeb aside and talk to him for a few minutes before he let him continue on with talking to Ponch. While Jon had Jeb pulled aside, Bear and Grossie were standing with Ponch.

“He was telling the truth you do look pretty good,” Bear said.

Ponch smiled slightly. “Well thanks…”

“We mean it, Ponch.”

Ponch nodded and looked around for Jon. Soon Jon and Jeb returned and before Jeb could even say another word to Ponch, Ponch grabbed Jon and walked off. They made it to the hallway, and then Ponch turned to Jon. “That was more uncomfortable than I thought it would be…”

“Hey, it’s okay…Jeb didn’t mean anything by it…he’s just overly excited.”

Ponch nodded and leaned on Jon a little, as Jon put his arm around Ponch and they walked slowly towards Getraer’s office. “So…you talked to him for me, then?”

“Yep, and he’s gonna try to act a little more normal around you…but he apologizes if he gets too excited he can’t help it.”

Ponch nodded then they reached Getraer’s office and it was quiet. Ponch was nervous. Jon lightly squeezed his hand. “It’s gonna be okay, we’ll go in and get this over with together,” he said.

Ponch nodded then they knocked and entered the room. Jon closed the door behind them, and Getraer looked up from his paper work. He had just gotten done with helping out that other officer and thought he’d be alone for a while now. He was happy to see Jon and Ponch, but in complete shock when he saw the size of Ponch’s belly. Not that he was that big right now…but Getraer was used to seeing it completely flat…so this baby bump was a bit of a shocker. Getraer was hoping he’d get an explanation soon.

“Baker, what did you do to him?” was all he was able to get out.

Jon stared at Getraer silently for a moment before clearing his throat. “Sarge, there’s two things we need to tell you.”

“Alright.”

“Me and Ponch are engaged,” Jon started.

Getraer smiled. “I knew it was coming sooner or later. Congratulations…now you wanna tell me about that?” he asked pointing to Ponch’s growing stomach. “What did you do to him?”

Jon was surprised at how Getraer came at the subject, like Jon had done something horrible to Ponch…or something. What did he think it was anyway? He looked at Ponch before speaking, then turned back to Getraer. “Ponch…Ponch is three months pregnant with my…I mean our baby,” he said putting an arm around Ponch.

Getraer stared in shock. He would’ve completely ignored Jon and told them they were crazy if it were any other time…but here they were standing in the office telling him the news…and Getraer was starting to believe it. If Ponch hadn’t been showing at the time it might’ve been harder for him…but right now…he had heard what was said, and seen Ponch and it was pretty clear that Jon was more than likely telling the truth.

He swallowed hard, it was hard to take in though. Ponch…an officer best known for getting into trouble…wrecking his bike and keeping Harlan busy…couldn’t sit still for too long, couldn’t follow orders well…that same Ponch…he…he was pregnant…how was that same crazy trouble maker gonna make it all nine months without getting hurt? Getraer was scared to death about that…and due to that worry, and a little…well maybe a lot of caring, Getraer had made up his mind that he was gonna help Jon protect Ponch.

“Congratulations, you two…uh…Frank I hate to say it…but for both the safety of you and the safety of the baby you’re gonna have to be at the desk…or just do work around the station for me.”

“But…I know I was told no motorcycles…can’t I just ride in a cruiser with Jeb or something?”

“Too dangerous…and don’t try to argue or you’ll just be staying home…but not alone.”

“Sarge…” Ponch started to protest.

“Hey, I agree with him, Ponch,” Jon said.

Ponch stared at Jon that was not helping.

Jon was happy that Getraer was on his side…and he was happy that he had another person to help him protect Ponch…because he too had those same fears at times.

For Ponch this was both good and bad, to have an over-protective fiancé was bad enough…but having both and over-protective fiancé and an over-protective sergeant? How was he gonna last the rest of the way without going crazy?  


	6. Chapter 6

 “What do you mean there’s no bacon flavored ice cream!?”

“Ponch, they just never thought about making it, and quite honestly it doesn’t even sound good,” Jon replied.

Ponch frowned. “Well I guess I could just put bacon grease on vanilla ice cream…then it would taste like bacon and ice cream.”

“You could, but I’m not joining you in doing that,” Jon replied staring at his fiancé like he was crazy. Then suddenly he realized something. “What a second! Don’t even try it, Ponch. That’s gonna be really bad for you.”

“Huh?” Ponch asked turning to face Jon now. He had just turned to head for the kitchen.

“First off I don’t want you standing around in the kitchen frying bacon all night just to put bacon grease in your ice cream, second the grease isn’t exactly the most healthy thing in the world…and uh…I don’t want you to put that on your ice cream. You can try it after the baby is born, but right now let’s avoid something like that.”

“Jon…” Ponch started to protest.

“You gotta be healthy, and make good decisions. I know this might seem like the best thing in the world right now, but you might thank me later.”

Ponch was quiet for a few minutes then smiled at Jon. “Well okay then.”

Jon felt slightly relieved.

“Jon, what am I gonna do about supper though?” Ponch asked suddenly growing panicked.

“Hey, relax, I’ve got this,” Jon said.

“Yeah sure you do…”

“Sit down put your feet up and relax. I’ll make supper. What are you in the mood for?”

“Italian…Mexican…” Ponch paused. “Can you mix those two together…like tacos and lasagna?”

“Um…I can try.”

“Sweet!”

CHPCHPCHP

A while later Jon came back to the living room to Ponch. “Alright, come with me to the table.” He helped Ponch up and walked him to the table. In the dining room was a nice candle lit dinner lasagna on one side of that table tacos on the other.

Ponch smiled at Jon. “How’d I get so lucky? This is perfect, Jon,” he said tears stinging his eyes.

Jon hugged him. “I’m glad you like it.”

“Thanks for doing this…”

“You’re welcome.”

Jon sat Ponch down at the table then he sat down at the chair across the table and they began to eat their dinner together. It was quiet for most of the dinner, Ponch was enjoying the food and just loving the fact that Jon had went through all the trouble just to make it all perfect for Ponch.

After dinner they watched a movie together, Ponch fell asleep during the movie, so when it was time for bed Jon half carried him there. Ponch mumbled something to Jon about not being ready for bed yet, but Jon ignored it, it was definitely time for bed.

By the time they’d made it into the room Ponch was a little more awake but still very tired, so Jon had to help him change into his pajamas. Then Jon laid him down in bed before he went to get changed himself.

Ponch was starting to fall asleep again when Jon made it to bed, he put an arm around Jon. “Jon…when we’re married can we stay up later?” he asked  tiredly and barely above a whisper.

“I’ll do whatever you wanna do, Ponch,” Jon replied placing a soft kiss on his lips. “But right now you’re too tired to keep your eyes open I think it’s for the best we go to bed now,” he added.

Ponch mumbled something that Jon didn’t quite understand. Jon put an arm around Ponch, then placed his free hand on Ponch’s growing stomach. He was four and a half months pregnant, Jon thought Ponch looked amazing! Jon slid down a bit in the bed and put his arms around Ponch he hugged him and pulled him close. “I love you so much, I am overjoyed to be holding you in my arms…and I can’t believe how lucky I am to be able to keep you forever,” he said quietly.

Ponch apparently was still awake because Jon saw a small smile appear on his face. “Aww…thanks…I love you too,” he said quietly.

Jon had his hand on Ponch’s stomach again. “How’s the baby?”

“Good…and probably just as tired as I am…let’s sleep, okay?” Ponch replied with a yawn as he closed his eyes again and started to fall asleep.

Jon nodded. “Okay,” he said smiling. All he could think about was how much he loved Ponch, and the baby. He couldn’t wait to meet the baby, and he felt very special and lucky to have such a wonderful person in his life like Ponch.

CHPCHPCHP

The next morning Jon woke up and found Ponch still in his arms fast asleep. Jon wasn’t going to ruin this moment, this quiet, perfect moment…but apparently someone was going to ruin it because the phone rang.

Jon sighed and started to move but as soon as he moved Ponch woke up. Jon felt bad about it…and come to find out the call was only some stupid prank call. Jon got up and brought Ponch a ding dong and a glass of milk. “Look I know it’s not exactly healthy…but you can at least have one…I mean for you to go an entire nine months without it…” he started.

Ponch sat up. “It’s fine, Jon.”

Jon was silent. Ponch took it. “You’re just way to protective over my eating habits now too. I don’t have to be a major health freak ya know?”

“Yeah but you don’t wanna eat all junk food either.”

“So I balance it out. I have barely ate any junk food anyway,” Ponch replied.

Jon nodded.

“Look, let’s not talk about it…I’ll take care of what I eat…and you can just ya know do your own thing.”

Jon was stared. “Oh…did I push it too far?”

“Maybe…but oh well, let’s get ready we gotta go to work.”

“We? Ponch you’re staying home…”

“Huh?”

“Jeb’s coming over and you guys are doing something together today. It’s gonna be a crazy day at Central and me and Getraer agreed you didn’t need the stress.”

“What!? Jon, you gotta let me in on those decisions.”

Jon put his hands on Ponch’s shoulders. “Look it’s for the best. Believe me,” he said then gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.

“But Jon, why Jeb? He’s crazy about this…” he said pointing to his tummy. “He makes me feel a little uncomfortable at times…I mean yeah I get that he’s excited…but does he have to remind me every time how great I look, and that I’m showing?”

“Hey, you do look good, and you are showing. Don’t let it bug you, Ponch. I’ll talk to him before he comes inside.”

“Okay…but…if he…if he…”

“If he what?”

“If he gets all excited and does something crazy I’m calling you and asking you to get me outta here.”

Jon laughed. “Ponch, relax. Maybe hanging out with him for one day will do you some good he’s not as crazy as you think…it was just that one day…”   


“One day? Jon…”

“Ponch relax, stressing over Jeb coming isn’t good for you or the baby.”

Ponch made a face at Jon.

“He’s just excited, let him be excited.”

Ponch still only stared at Jon.

“Relax,” Jon repeated putting his hands on Ponch’s shoulders again. Then he smiled when he laid eyes on Ponch’s larger belly. “Ponch, come here,” he said taking him over to the mirror.

Ponch stood in the mirror and looked at himself.

“Look at you, you look amazing, who wouldn’t get excited?”

“I look fat.”

“Pregnant, not fat. I don’t know what you’re talking about. You look amazing!”

Ponch stared at Jon. “Yeah…sure I do.”

Jon laid a hand on top of Ponch’s tummy. “Ponch, this is amazing. I love the precious being inside of you…and you do too…and I don’t mind seeing you like this…I mean you look cute.”

“I look…” Ponch stopped knowing what Jon was gonna say when he finished that so he just bit his lip. “Okay…fine…I might look cute but what’s that gotta do with anything?”

“You look great so what’s not get excited about?”

Ponch was silent there was nothing to argue with there. And now Jon just smiled knowing he had left Ponch speechless.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Grossie and Ponch had a past together?

Jeb arrived at the apartment just as Jon was leaving. “Take good care of him, Jeb…and please don’t make him feel uncomfortable. I don’t know why, he looks great, but he won’t admit to it…not only that but I can sometimes find him crying for no apparent reason. As if he’s scared or something is bugging him. He won’t tell me anything, so maybe you can get him to talk.”

Jeb shrugged. “If he won’t tell you, he probably won’t tell me, but if he says something I’ll let ya know.”

CHPCHPCHP

The day seemed to go by fast. Jeb and Ponch just played Clue and Sorry, then watched ‘Edward Scissor Hands’

Ponch wasn’t very talkative, Jeb had to force conversations. Then Jeb got a text from Jon saying he was needed and Grossie would take his place.

Jeb told this to Ponch, and Ponch began to cry.

“Ponch, hey it’s just Grossie. You’re friends. Don’t cry,” Jeb said putting an arm around him.

“You don’t understand,” Ponch replied.

Before Jeb could reply the door bell rang. Jeb answered the door it was Grossie. Jeb said nothing to him, he just went back and hugged Ponch. “I gotta get going now. If you need anything from me just call, and please…don’t cry,” he said wiping away a few of Ponch’s tears.

Ponch hugged Jeb goodbye. As soon as Jeb was gone Grossie and Ponch were sitting there in the living room all alone.

Grossie looked at Ponch’s growing belly and smiled, without warning he inched closer and put a hand on top of Ponch’s belly. “How’s the baby?”

“Doing fine,” Ponch replied fighting back tears. This moment brought back memories he thought he’d never think of again. Ponch no longer could fight it, as more memories flooded his mind, more tears began to fall. It was a long story, really and one both of them had never tried to erase, but never tried to bring up either. Back before Ponch joined the CHP or even had met Jon, he had been in with a CHP officer by the name of Arthur Grossman…an their love story was sweet, but sad. The whole story from beginning to end played through Ponch’s mind until finally it hurt!

Ponch cried harder on Grossie’s shoulder, clinging to him. “Oh, Grossie…I’m…so…so…sorry…”

Grossie hugged his friend and comforted him. “There’s nothing to be sorry for. Why are you apologizing?”

Ponch stared down at his swollen tummy and said nothing, but just with him crying and by his actions Grossie could tell the past was coming back to haunt him, and Ponch was scared. He felt like he’d made a mistake.

Grossie pulled him closer. “Hey, it wasn’t your fault, Ponch.”

“But…”

“Ponch, it wasn’t your fault. I know you’ll blame it on yourself, but it wasn’t…”

“But wasn’t that fall the reason the baby died?” Ponch argued.

“No, they could’ve saved it. Something happened before the fall. Ponch it wasn’t your fault.”

Ponch was silent the love story of him and Grossie played through his mind like a movie.

_Officer Artie Grossman was a little thinner at the time when he met a young Puerto Rican named Frank Poncherello. Ponch was messing around all by himself near some train tracks, and Grossie had saved his life that day._

_Ponch and Grossie became friends almost instantly, and a while later were dating. Ponch wasn’t all to crazy about hanging around the station with a buncha cops, so Grossie let him stay away so he was comfortable. But that lead to the people at the station making fun of Grossie saying that he had just made up his boyfriend, and Ponch wasn’t real. Grossie didn’t car._

_Grossie and Ponch continued to enjoy each others company, despite their differences. Grossie liked British Comedy, Sketch Comedy, and SyFy while Ponch liked horro, Western, and Romance TV shows. They could however agree on Game shows, Soap Operas, Sports, and Cartoons to watch._

_There was more than just the TV difference, there were many, but that didn’t stop them from loving each other. There was something about the other that attracted them together._

_Ponch was a good cook, and Grossie found that he had gained some weight that he couldn’t seem to get off…he just couldn’t stop eating more and more of Ponch’s food. Whenever a meal was cooked Grossie had to at least have fourths or maybe even fifths. He was slightly jealous of how Ponch didn’t gain so much weight like he was…but that was about to change…only for a different reason._

_One day, Grossie woke up to the sound of someone throwing up in the bathroom. Grossie rushed to the bathroom. “Ponch, honey are you okay?” he asked concerned._

_“I…I…I don’t know,” Ponch replied. He was starting to get ready to wash his face when he suddenly had to start throwing up again._

_“Can I take you to the doctor?”_

_“Are you crazy!?”_

_“No, I just care about you,” Grossie replied._

_Ponch was silent. After a while Ponch was finally finished for now, and he headed to the bedroom while Grossie called the doctors office._

_When Grossie was doing that Ponch was having trouble with his jeans, and he was starting to get frustrated. Grossie walked in, to see Ponch laying on the bed trying to zip up his jeans. He was trying so hard to squeeze into those things._

_Grossie laughed. “Looks like I’m not the only one enjoying your food,” he commented not meaning to upset Ponch, but did just that._

_Ponch shot him a look, then decided to throw on some sweatpants. “I feel miserable!” he told Grossie._

_“Aww, what’s wrong?”_

_“I’ve been throwing up all morning, I can’t fit in my jeans, and now you’re cracking jokes about my weight!”_

_Grossie felt slightly bad. “Oh, I’m sorry, babe.”_

_“No, it’s fine.”_

_CHPCHPCHP_

_At the doctor Ponch was given news that he was pregnant, and the whole way home from there he was completely silent._

_“Well this explains a lot, I mean the morning sickness, you snapping at me earlier, and the fact you gained weight. I thought you never gained weight.”_

_Ponch rolled his eyes._

_“Hey, you look fine,” Grossie assured him as they pulled into the parking lot at Grossie’s apartment._

_Ponch finally cracked a smile. “Thanks.”_

_Grossie smiled back. “You’re welcome.” He came around to the other side and opened the door. He helped Ponch out of the car and upstairs to the room._

_Over the next few months Grossie worked hard to bring in money, and was growing excited for the baby to come. Ponch was four months pregnant, and sitting with Grossie in the living room. Grossie was about to leave for work._

_“I think I found the perfect place for us to move to,” he said as he gave Ponch a kiss._

_“I can’t wait to hear about it,” Ponch replied._

_As soon as Grossie left Ponch was fine, but moments later a sudden sharp pain went through him. He didn’t know what was going on, and it happened more than once. Finally Ponch couldn’t handle it all, and he collapsed to the floor. When Grossie came home hours later from work he found Ponch lying motionless facedown on the floor._

_The rest of the story went downhill from there. Ponch ended up losing the baby. Grossie of course was by his side comforting and supporting him for an entire year afterwards, but during that time it was becoming more and more apparent that the two were just meant to be friends, and nothing more. It was a sad break up, but at the same time they knew it wasn’t the end of their relationship. They would be friends forever no matter what happened._

_And as luck may have it, not long later Ponch met Jon. It went very slow between the two of them. Ponch rarely let Jon step foot in Ponch’s bedroom, not wanting something like that to happen again, but of course some nights Jon would sweet talk him into it, and the night the baby was made, wasn’t even in Ponch’s bedroom it was in the backseat of Ponch’s car._

_Jon had started it…but that was an entirely different story, one Ponch didn’t tend to think of often._

CHPCHPCHP

Ponch suddenly was brought back from his thoughts when Grossie pulled him closer and began to dry his tears.

“Grossie, I told the doctor he was crazy. I tried to forget about losing that baby, I told myself I could never get pregnant again…and here I am now…four months along with Jon’s baby…Grossie I’m scared.”

Grossie held Ponch close. “It’s gonna be okay. This baby is gonna make it, Ponch.”

Ponch smiled slightly at the thought.

Grossie was just happy that this whole thing between Ponch and him was still kept a secret, not even Jon knew of it. It was the past, and they didn’t wish to reveal it to Jon, it was over and done with.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Jon had help to deliver the baby?

Months later Jon and Ponch decided to take a small trip outside of L.A. just to get away for a while. The baby was due to be born in a few weeks, so they really didn’t have much time, and Ponch insisted they go somewhere, because he felt like he was locked up.

Well…the whole road trip Ponch was very uncomfortable. Jon finally ended up pulling over at a rest stop. “Ponch, are you sure this whole road trip was a good idea? I mean the baby is due anytime now, and you seem pretty uncomfortable…” he started.

“Jon, I just don’t like being cramped up in the car forever. I mean, we have to make stops sometime. Can we like walk around a bit or something?”

“Sure,” Jon replied. He was a little worried about Ponch. He knew there was something Ponch wasn’t telling him.

After a while of walking around suddenly Ponch reached out and grabbed Jon. “Jon, I think…I think I figured out what that is now.”

“What, what is?” Jon asked confused.

“These like stomach cramps or whatever.”

Jon looked at Ponch eyes getting wide. “Oh my gosh, Ponch why didn’t you tell me!?”

Ponch looked shocked by Jon’s reaction. “Calm down, Jon…we’ve got time, okay? Let’s just go now,” Ponch said.  

Jon put an arm around Ponch and helped him to the car. Ponch could’ve walked by himself, but Jon preferred to help him just in case. He had Ponch lay down in the back seat because it was more comfortable for him.

“It’s gonna be a while the nearest hospital is…I don’t know I’d say about an hour or so from here,” Jon said.

“Just go already. I told you we have time,” Ponch replied.

Jon nodded and started the car.

CHPCHPCHP

A while later outside of L.A. just coming in. They couldn’t find a hospital where they were and just had to turn around. Ponch insisted on going to a specific place where he knew they’d be comfortable. So of course that meant they had to go to Valley General Hospital. It was taking a while to get there though, and now…now they were stuck behind a train. No longer did they have all that time that Ponch told them they had.

Jon could hear Ponch in the back seat, he was in pain, and the baby couldn’t just wait another half hour.

“Breathe, Ponch, come on,” Jon said reminding Ponch to breathe.

Ponch just looked at Jon. “Why a train!? We can’t…I mean the baby isn’t gonna wait for a train!”

Jon looked back to see Ponch, and Jon knew there was only one thing he could do. He had to help him. And then they’d get to the hospital as soon as they could. Jon unbuckled and went to the back seat.

“Ponch, I’m sorry but you’re gonna have to have the baby here. There’s not enough time to get you to the hospital now,” Jon said.

Ponch stared at Jon in panic. “Jon I’m not having a baby here!”

“Hey, I know you just said you aren’t…but uh…yes you are,” Jon said.

Ponch stared at him. Jon came a little closer.

“You trust me, right?” Jon asked.

“Yes! And this isn’t the time to ask about that, Jon,” Ponch said as he squeezed Jon’s hand during another contraction.

“Listen, Ponch, you’re gonna have to trust that I’ll help you now. That train is taking a long time, and still has a lot more to go…and you said it yourself the baby isn’t gonna wait.”

“Jon…” was all Ponch was able to let out.

“Ponch, I’m gonna need you to do me a favor, cuz I can’t make it come out any other way.”

Ponch looked at Jon questioningly.

“I can’t just get it out of there without you doing something too…” Jon was nervous, he didn’t think he was gonna be the one to help deliver his baby. “Ponch, when I tell you to push…” Jon started he didn’t even need to finish Ponch just nodded his head knowing what Jon wanted him to do.

CHPCHPCHP

Hours later Ponch was resting in a room at the hospital. Jon was with him, and couldn’t have been more happy. Ponch gave birth to a healthy baby girl and they named her Lindsey. Bear, Jeb, and Grossie were the firsts to know that the baby was born, and to know it’s name and gender.

And later a month later, Ponch and Jon got married. Grossie had a front row seat. It was something Grossie had always wanted to see since the day he ever met Ponch and started to care about him…he wanted him to be happy. And he was very happy now married to Jon and being a parent.


End file.
